LA DAMA Y EL GENERAL
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Una pelicula de Walt Disney que fue creada entre 1947 y 1954 basandose en la segunda guerra mundial, una histroia perruna de la vida de la guerra en la UNION SOVIETICA
1. Datos de la película

NOMBRE: The lady and the general (en inglés)

Леди и генерал [ Ledi i general] ( en ruso)

La dama y el General (español latino)

La doncella y el General Eslavo (españa)

DIRECTORES: Clyde Geronimi y Säck Fredlêsndöwský

GUION: Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ralph Wright, Don DaGradi, Skamě sltølvo, Munichi, Stëwaslov y Jain Jilêv

MUSICA: Oliver Walace

HISTORIA: Ward Granne

PAIS: Estados Unidos

AÑO: 1955

DURACION: 92 Minutos

CLASIFICACION: PG +10

GENERO: Animación, Drama

IDIOMAS: Ingles

PRODUCTORA: Walt Disney Productions

DISTRIBUIDORA: Buena Vista Distribution

PRESUPUESTO: 4,000,000

RECAUDACION: 76,434,560

REPARTO (Ingles)

Barbara Luddy como Reina

Larry Roberts Lovman como Nick y Darwin

Bill Thompson como Don Chilo

Peggy Levh como Linda, Si y Am

Levh Millar como Jaimito, Perrero

Verna Felton como Tía Sarah

George Givot como Tony

Stan Freberg como castor Ben

Alan Reed como Joe

Thurl Ravenscroft como Tic Tac

Dallas McKennon como Guardia, Cabo y Ratzo

Mellomen Viźky como Soldado chino

Zee Mordan como Ben jr. Y jurnior

Danel Villes como Klober y Gigio

REPARTO (Español Latino)

Encargado por Eduardo Lopez

Reina: Dulce Guerrero

Nick y Darwin: Roberto Molina

Don Chilo: Héctor Lee

Cabo: Gerardo Vázquez

Castor Ben: Javier Rivero

Klober: Juan Carlos Zapata

Ben Jr.: Marvin Rivera

Soldado Chino: Daniel Hunn

Tic Tac: Federico Murduran

Gigio: Alexis Feder

Jaimito: José Carlos Moreno

Linda: Claudia María

Tía Sara: Guadalupe Noel

Los Gatos Siameses: Maggie Vera y Claudia María

Tony: Arturo Casanova

Policía del zoo: Humberto Vélez

Hombre de la perrera: Carlos del Campo

ROTEN TOMATOES: Esta Película llego a una aprobacion de un 79% basado en 120 Reseñas, Sus opiniones eran buenas pero lo unico fue que se realizaba en la Unión Soviética en 1942, cuando era ese entonces en 1955 la guerra fria contra dicho pasi.

UNION SOVIETICA: Esta película no fue estrenada hasta el 4 de mayo de 1989 debido a que esta película era una ofensa para su pais, ya que fue creado en 1955 en los Estados Unidos, y era su contrincante de la Guerra Fria, lo mismo con la mayoria de paises que tomaron el régimen Comunista


	2. De que se trata

En navidad de 1940 en Moscú , Jaime le regala un regalo a su esposa Linda, que era una cahorra que la nombraron como Reina. 11 meses despues en noviembre del 41', le regalan un collar a reina por ser "Alduta", Jaime y Linda felices vivian junto con reina, en el otro lado de Moscú, en enero de 1941, el general Darwin Nicolas, Viene ala tienda de mascotas a comprar un perro que lo ayude a protegerse de los nazis, su amigo le iba a eleigir un Pastor Aleman, pero el se nego y decidió por un mestizo nacido de rusia, y lo nombra como Nick, en marzo del 41' dos nazis intentaron asesinar a Darwin, pero Nick lo evita y los amenaza mordiendo a uno, Darwin agradecido, le regala un collar que dice "El perro oficial del general de la UNION SOVIÉTICA" pero no se quedo asi, en septiembre de 1941, regresaron pero mataron a Darwin, y al oir el disparo, Nick se asusta, el nazi que fue mordido, le corta su collar, dejando un trauma a Nick, 2 meses despues Aparece Nick liderando un campamento de soldados perros, que su mision es protegerlos a sus amos de todo. Pero el cabo, le dijo que viera un letrero y cuando lo vio, se recordo lo sucedio hace 2 meses, el perrero, lo iba a capturar, pero el se escapo.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo dia, en el otro lado de Moscú, En la tienda Don Chilo Store, don chilo despide a muchos, es amargado, su vida es amargada, hasta que fue arrollado por un camión, entro en estado de Shock, pero en el su alma ha ido una cede principal, y Dios le dio la vida otra vez, pero Cuando resusito, chilo dejo de ser un amargado, adinerado, y decide ir ala religión, sinedo Luego llamado "Don" Chilo, y el creo un lugar dedicado a los niños, abandonados y discapacitados, pero los constructores tardarian 6 meses hasta la primavera, el tiempo pasaba rapido en diciembre Jaime, iba por comida china, en ese restaurante un chino soldado, le pidio de mision proteger una maleta con archivos importantes, llego hasta Abril cuando el bebe nace y Jaime y linda cuidan de el, sin embargo con reina ni siquiera la ven, luego se fueron a Honk Kong, para el asunto de la maleta, su tia Sara se quedo acargo de jurnior, y sus dos gatas simeases, hacen un desastre y Sara hecha la culpa a Reina, llegando hasta "Jugetes para malcriados" compra un bozal, reina no quiere que se lo colocan, pero fue obligada y ala vez escapa del lugar, entra a territorio nazi, y los soldados la iban a matar, pero se encuentra con Nick y Nick la defiende matandolos, luego se van a un zoologico, prueban con un cocodrilo pero lo. Hiba a estafar, luego fueron por donde el castor Ben, en conejo Klober y el hijo del castor Ben Ben Jr. Junto con Don chilo, faltando un tronco para terminar el orfanato, para los niños abandonados y discapacitados, Nick le ofrce un recojedor de troncos, pasandose por el Bozal, liberan el bozal, luego lo usa y logra terminar la construcción. Luego en la noche Nick Le cuenta porque no se merce el respeto, sin embargo se reanima para ir a una supuesta "Cena Romántica" Mientras Don chilo, duerme en un banco, aparece el satanas, y hace una tentación, pero el lo evita, Luego trajo a Nick, Ben, Klober y Ben jr. Y el diablo era gigante ydestrucctivo pero ellos decidieron hacer una plegaria a la Ave Maria, pero fueron enviados a otra dimension paralela, en donde ven la paz, Y no la Segunda Guerra mundial, Don chilo ve su tienda y el diablo lo tenta a el, pero el lo rechaza, Nick ve a su dueño vivo, el diablo lo tenta, pero don chilo justo a tiempo, evito de ser tentado. Ben, fue a su casa y vio a su esposa viva, como una familia completa y feliz, el diablo lo intenta tentar, pero don chilo lo evito, mas tarde Klober ve asus ex-novias, el diablo lo iba a tentar, pero Nick lo evito. Y por ultimo Ben Jr. Queria la antigua tienda de Chocobananos el diablo estaba muy cerca de tentarlo, pero Nick, Don chilo, Ben y Klober lo salvaron. Luego fueron regresados ala tierra, pero de forma rara, lanzados en distintas partes del mundo. Al dia siguente Nick regresa a Reina a su hogar, Sara la recibe y felicita a nick y don chilo, luego la colonia española que viva En una madriguera, estaban listos para robar el papel del un codigo, siempre en el portafirios Chino, Reina intenta atacarlos pero fue demasiado tarde, Nick y Don chilo entran y atacan a las dos ratas, despirtan al bebe, Luego del asesinato, Sara separan a Reina, Golfo y Don chilo. Luego Jaime y Linda regresan de Honk Kong, pero ven el problema Nick y Don chilo se van a la perrera, Luego Reina lleva a Jaime a ver las ratas muertas, luego fueron deprisa a detener el camion de la perrera, al final lograron. Ya en Navidad del 42' todos felices unidos como una familia, Nick y Reina tienen Hijos, el Chino recibe el portaforios, Y Don chilo se va a África, para cumplir el castigo que la virgen Maria le dijo.

FIN!


	3. TODA LA PELICULA

Empieza con el intro de Buena Vusta De Walt Disney de 1955, con un coro en idioma ruso.

Luego sale el titulo

LA DAMA Y EL GENERAL

Luego sale los creditos principales

3\. Minutos después, Empieza en la ciudad de Moscú en navidad de 1940.

Muy bienm cariño abrelo - Jamie

Oh, jaime, es hermosa - Linda

Si, como le llamamos - Jaime

Que tal, Reina, porque ella sera la Reina de la casa - Linda

Si, bueno, creo que los invitados van a llegar, mejor dejemos que descanse - Jaime

Muy bien, reina deacanza aqui - Jaime

Luego, deja encerrada a reina pero ella intenta escapar, hasta empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas reina sale en medio de la fiesta

Si, el mejor regalo que he dado a mi esposa - Jaime

Ah, no es La Cavalier King que hablas - Un invitado

Cielo santo, ah, permiteme un segundo - Jaime

Reina, que te he dicho, -jaime

Reina, se empieza a entristecer

bueno, ok, ok, te quedaras aqui - Jaime

Y reina vuelve a estar feliz, Luego 3 horas despues

Buenas noches - Jaime

Buenas noches cariño - Linda

Luego aparce 11 meses despues, en Noviembre de 1941

Se levanta reina, y ella levanta a Jaime

Ah, ah, a, buenos dias, - Jaime

Buenos dias cariño - Linda

Luego, Reina baja de las escaleras y lleva el periodico a jaime y mientras jaime lee y reina bebe agua

Ja, quien puede creerlo El Führer nos declaro guerra, todo porque deramo una gota de agua al pacto de no agresión, y lo termino de mojar - Jaime

Baya, pero que Soldado mas bruto - Linda

Ah, se me avia olvidado, ya regreso - Jaime

Va al cuarto, luego regresa y le regala a reina una correa con placa

Muy bien, listo, Llegaste lejos reina disfritalo - Jaime

Luego, cambia la imagen y ven a Reina, Linda y Jamie ver la fogata

Sabes, Que ariamos sin reina? - Jaime

No lo se, pero siempre estara en nuestro corazónes - Linda

Luego cambia la escena, y regresando en Enero de 1941, En una tienda de mascotas

Y, mira quien llego aqui, jajajajaja! - Darwin

A hola Darwinson, porque bienes aqui, nunca me has visitado - El dueño

Bueno, gracias gracias - Darwin

No, gracias a ti, porque me has visitado - El dueño

Jajajaja, quien dice que he venido a visitarte, porque vego aqui en algo importante - Darwin enojado

Muy bien, quiero un perro guardián, que me proteja, puede a ver enemigos por ahí - Darwin

A, que bueno que lo pides, sigueme - El dueño

Luego, van a un pasillo, en donde hay perros muy enojados, grandes y pequeños, El dueño le iba a ofrecer un pastor alemán

Muy bien, el es perfecto, vamos esta a rebaja - El dueño

Bueno, - Darwin

Luego, so iba a sacar pero Darwin se reuso

Alto!, no, no, estas loco, es un pastor alemán me confundes por un Nazi?! - Darwin

Aaah, no, no, lo siento - El dueño

Alto, que es el ? - Nick

Es, es, es un Mestizo nacido en Rusia, - El dueño

Bueno, no creo que sea nazi, me lo llevo - Darwin

Ya en la caja registradora

Muy bien, son 389 Rublos - El dueño

Gracias, y recuerdalo bien, nunca vengo a visitarte! - Darwin

Ugh, que viejo Idiota - El dueño, enojado sentando en su silla con un tabaco.

7 Meses Después

Dos alemanes bajan de una Wolfgang y ven ala casa de Darwin

Estas seguro de esto? - Nazi 1

Si, solo mataremos a Darwin y ya - Nazi 2

Luego Nick empieza a ladrar,

Aah, un. Un. - Nazi 1

Si, un perro, y que, está adentro no puede salirse - Nazi 2

Luego Nick sale rompiendo la vitrina de su casa y muerte al nazi 2

Aaaaahhhh. Saquenme de este perro loco de mi trasero! - Nazi 2

Que demonio esta pasando aqui?! - Darwin

Luego Darwin dispara con una escopeta, y los dos nazi se van corriendo, y Darwin ve a Nick

Ah, Nick, me salvastes la vida, si, no fueras por ti, abria muerto - Darwin

Luego unas horas más tarde

Muy bien, nick y listo, te lo mereces hijo - Darwin

Le regala un collar con placa que dice "Nick el perro oficial del General de la URSS)

Pero las cosas aqui no se quedaron decidieron regresar una semana después

Aah, crees que esa bestia estar ahi - Nazi 2

Bueno si, no te preocupes, yo te cubrire la espalda - Nazi 1

Ok -Nazi 2

Luego nick, regresa a escuchar los sonidos de los 2 nazis y empieza a ladrar, pero en este instante Darwin va ala puertaY el nazi 2 le dispara por el pecho a Darwin

Oh, no puedo creerlo -Nazi 2

Si, si, si si, los disparamos, lo dispare Muerete Darwinson - Nazi 1 y 2

Bueno, tenemos que irnos corriendo antes que los soldados nos mate - Nazi 1

Si, alto solo, termino con algo - Nazi 2

Nick corre hasta un rincon de una casa, pero el nazi 2 llega y le rompe la correa con placa

Vaya, vaya, vaya, no protegistes a tu dueño, ahora esta muerto, no te mereces esto! - Nazi 2

Luego lo jala de una manera cruel

Vamonos, Maldicion Vamonos! - Nazi1

Los dos escapan del lugar, mientras en la entrada se acercan muchas personas

Dos semanas después

Se levanta la badera de la union Soviética, mientras se escucha una canción militar matutina, luego sale nick y trae a los soldados novatos entran al campo militar

Ar, er, ir, out, ar, er, ir, out, ar, er, ir, out, ar, er ir, out, ararara, el lia, el lia, el lia, el lia, ar, er, ir, out, ar, er, ir, out - Nick

Luego todos en posicion, pero nick ve a un soldado que no esta preoarado, le quita el arma y le da una escoba.

Ar er, ir, out, ar, er, ir, ou... - Nick intermupido porque fue disparado de la escoba del soldado novato

Luego, sale nick, entrando en una camioneta, intenta, encenderlo pero no reaccionaba, el soldado enciende un carrito, empuja la camioneta hasta llegar el borde de un presipisio, y cae el carro y cuando explota se eleva el motor ya reaccionando.

Luego en el campo de pruebas de granadas.

Nick, lanza una granada y el soldado pienza que es béisbol, con su pala usa como bate le da un hom rom, y luego la granada cae, a la oficina donde dice: " Humano de la compañia" y explota, luego el humano sigue a nick con su escopeta, pero nick lo golpea con un palo, pero le vieron los guardias de ahi, nick deja el palo y se hace el inocente, pero los guardias le golpena hasta llegar ala carcel.

Luego nick va a poner la ultima mina, pero un Jet se llevo todas las banderas y nick con un silbato, luego el soldado va corriendo y nick le pide que el soldado lo saque del campo de minas, lo saco, pero al dejar soltar a nick explota una mina, nick hace lo mismo con el soldado por no le hace nada, y nick salta y salta y salta enojado y ala vez explotan las demas minas.

Luego nick le llama al soldado el soldado llega, y nick lo reta a una prueba de obstáculos, nick disparo para dar incio ala carrera, pero le dispara por erro a una persona, el soldado empezo la carrera, y nick corre de no ser disparado de la persona, la persona y el soldado se detenieron y nick paso por los obstaculos, con sufrimiento y dolor cuando llego al otro lado, nick estaba todo cansado y herido, el soldado le da la mano pero el humano lo corretea hasta volver hacerlo mismo.

Ya. En la noche el soldado vigila pero nick lo secuestra en una bolsa y lo envia para la marina de los Estados Unidos, y nick feliz hacendo el baile ruso, cuando biene un barco y lo regresa, y nick corre hacia el barco.

Al dia siguiente el barco regresa y lanza a nick

Buenos dias, general que bueno que regreso del barco - Cabo

A, si, ese soldado no lo soportaba - Nick

Bueno, vamos con los planes - Cabo

Entiendo, vamos - Nick

Mientras en un campamento nick y otros sargentos y cabos se reúnen para el plan,

Los novatos van por el A1 los intermedios pon mas habilidades lo expersotos envian ala C3, los Veteranos... Nick fue interumpido por El cabo

Sr. General - Cabo

Que - Nick

Tiene que ver esto - cabo

Luego nick sale del lugar por un agujero, y le un cartel que dice "En ordenes del Presidente de la Union Soviética, se le pide a que todos los perros deben tener correa y placa, si no tienen seran enviados ala perrera" y nick recuerda cuando el Nazi1 le rompio la correa con placa.

Luego nick paralizado por ese recuerdo, el cabo escondido le grita para que hullara del perrero

Nick! Nick! Despierta, corre! - Cabo

Y nick reacciona y corre

Ah, a donde vas, te atrapare - Perrero

Mientras va en su camion de los 40's que tiene la bandera de Gran Bretaña, Y dice "R.i.p. Deybi Shua" nick logra perderlo del perrero

Jiu, Lo perdi, bueno tendere que usar este camino para regersar - NickMientras tanto en ese mismo momento, nos trasladamos hacia el sur de Moscú, mientras Don chilo despide gente en su Tienda "Don Chilo Store"

Fuera! - Don chilo

Este es el ultimo, bah! Quien necesita empleados si yo puedo hacerlo solo - Don chilo

Don chilo, salio del lugar, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, un camion le atropello y don chilo estaba en estado de shok y probablemente iba a morir, mientras don chilo estaba en shok, su alma esta siendo jusgada por la virgen Maria,

Oh, no, don de estoy! - Dob chilo

No te preocupes, soy la virgen Maria, y estas aqui, pprque moristes, pero creo que no tienes pase para el cielo - Virgen Maria

Aah, que?! - Don chilo

Si, fuistes un perro malo, tuvistes tanto odio y codicia - Virgen Maria

Vírgen Maria, por favor perdoname, prometere cambiar en la tierra - Don chilo

Esta bien, te dare una segunda oportunidad, pero no lo deproches hijo - Virgen Maria

Y luego don chilo regresa al mundo

Aaaahh! - don chilo recuperando el aire

A, Dios mio, resusito! - Vendedor

Luego muchas personas se acercaron y le preguntaron y don chilo le respodio

Gracias, gracias, pero ahora tengo que servir a la virgen de Maria, - Don chilo

Luego don chilo entra a una comunidad de una Iglesia Ortodoxa,

Buenas tardes, quiero servir a Dios - Don chilo

Muy bien hermano entre - Empleado

Luego le hacen unas pruebas y preguntas hasta que esta listo

Hermano esta listo, ahora cual es tu nombre? - Empleado

Chilo - Don chilo

Desde ahora eres Don chilo - Empleado

Luego don chilo va a construir un oratorio festivo, para niños abandonados y discapacitados,

Necesito construir un Oratorio festivo para niños abandonados y discapacitados - Don chilo

Luego ve un puesto de constructores

Hola, ay alguien aqui - Don chilo

Yo, buenos dias que le podemos servir? - Ben

Necesito ayuda, a construir un Oratorio festivo para niños abandonados y discapacitados - Don chilo

Wow, es muy bueno señor pero se tardara en construccion todo el invierno - Ben

Todo el invierno! Bueno tome tu tiempo amigo - Don chilo

Muy bien amigo, llamare a Klover para ayudarme

En todo el invierno, se ve un calendiario que pasa de Noviembre a Diciembre, en la casa de Reina.

Muy, bien cariño, regresare pronto - Jaime

Muy bien, cuidate - Linda

Cuando jaime abre sale un ventarron de nieve y el cierra la puerta

Cariño, seguro que comida? - Jaime

Si, y de china - Linda

Comida china! - Jaime, saliendo de la casa

En el restaurante chino,

Gracias por comprar, vuelva pronto - empleado

Jaime se va del lugar pero antes de ir, un chino lo detiene

Oye, - Chino

Quien, ami? - jaime

Si, tu - chino

Ay algun problema señor? - Jaime

No, necesto que me hagas un favor, pero esto dependerá de toda china - Chino

China, me enviaran... - jaime interumpido por el chino

No, no iras a china, escucha, este portaforios es importantes, ya que lleva unos documentos importantes de las estrategias nuestras, teniamos que esconderlo en Beijing, pero los Japoneses nos invadieron, y ahora no sabemos donde esconderlos y por eso estoy aqui en Moscú, porfavor hijo, solo esconde la maleta - Chino

Luego aparece en la casa jaime diciendo lo sucedido a linda, luego paso enero, febrero, marzo y el calendario se detuvo en Abril,

Ya en abril Jaime y Linda se van a Honk Kong por una reunion del portaforios chino.

Ok, estamos listos para irnos - jaime

Si, tia Sarah , podras cuidar a jurnior? - Linda

No te preocupes sobrina, Jurnior estara bien - Sarah

Adios, volveremos mañana -Linda

Jaime y linda se van Sarah, sube a ver a jurnior mientras salen dos gatas siameses que provocan desastres y culpan a Reina, ellas intentanvar robar un pez de la pecera cuando ocurre el desastre sarah, baja lo mas rapido y ve el desastre y hecha la culpa a Reina

Ah! Reina, haciendo desastres eh, y culpando a mis pobres gatitas, no no, te llevare a un lugar donde no lo olvidaras - Sarah .

Sale un anuncio y se presenta una girafa (es la mascota del negocio) cantando

Si, tu perro es malcriado y estas arto de el, llevalo a este lugar. Jugetes para malcriadooooos! - Girafa

Nueva correa electrica ($5000 ruplos)Carne con gusanoitos ($400 ruplos) (- hola lucas! - gusanito)

Collar del mesías para que lo crucifiquen ($tu alma)

Y mucho mas...

Si, tu perro es malcriado y estas arto de el, llevalo a este lugar jugetes para malcriadooooos! - Girafa

Ya en el local

Aparece la mascota en la entrada pero no es igual al comercial

Bienvenidos a jugetes para malcriados entre señora - Girafa aburrida

Cielos, es diferente al del comercial - Sarah

Bienvenido señora en que puedo servirle? - empleado

Quiero un collar para perros malcriados - Sarah

Muy bien, que te parce esto? - Empleado

Que?! Con puntas, ella no es el mesías, trae otro - Sarah

Si, señora. - Empleado

Que le parce ese, es de seguridad - Empleado

Es perfecto, coloquenlo - Sarah

Alto, alto, quieta, quieta. Ohh. Mie... - empleado

No, no, reina vuelve vuelve para acá - Sarah

Reina hulle pero no sabe que cruzo la linea de la frontera entre nazis y sovieticos, hasta ser a rinconada por unos perros nazis

Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui - Nazi1

Si, no es bienvenida aqui - Nazi2

Atrapenla - Nazi1 con un acento pervertido

Luego aparece nick y les dispara, provocando un tiroteo hasta que el nazi 1 es disparado.

Ohhh, noo, mataron al jefe, - Nazi2

Vamonos! - Nazi3

Y todos hulle

Eso, es hullan malditos Nazis - Nick

Que? Que estas haciendo tu, aqui? Ah, no importa, pero si es de esa cosa, ven vamos a eliminarla - Nick

Luego entran al zoológico de Moscu nick lanza una granada para que el vigilante se distraerá, nick y reina entran al lugar

Muy bien, por donde empezamos por aqui - nick

Llegan a una habitad de cocodrilos

Disculpe señor, puedes hacerme un favor - Nick

Ah! El general! - Tic tac y se pone firme con respeto

Jajajaja, no, no, no es necesario, no lo merezco - nick

Qie tipo de favor, puedo hacer todo lo que sea - tic tac

Necesito que elimines esa cosa que ella tiene - Nick

Ah, facil muy bien entren en mi boca - tic tac

Que? Pero asi nooo! - Nick y ambos corren hasta perderse

Bah, estúpido cocodrilo quien lo necesita, que mas podra pasar... - nick y se asusta por un arbol que le caera encima y el lo evita

Pero, quien es el desgraciado que intento matar al general de la Union Soviética, cuando lo vea lo pulverizare no importa si sea... castor. - nick

Dos, tres, cinco y siete metros - Ben

Hola amigo tienes problema - nick

Ah! El general! - ben y se pone firme como el cocodrilo anteriormente

Jajaja, no, no, gracias pero, no me lo merezco - Nick

En que te puedo servirle, si le intente aplastarle disculpeme señor, no me corte la cabeza - Ben

No, no, no me paso nada, a propósito que haces? - Nick

Estoy construllendo un oratorio festivo para, para, para, diablos se me olvido el porque - Ben

Para los niños discapacitados y abandonados, - Don chilo

Hola soy don chilo ahh. El general!- Don chilo

Ah, el Papá - Nick

Y ambos hacen reverencia y discuten

No, no, papá no tienes que hacerlo - nick

No, no, general no soy un papá - don chilo

Si, pero no deberias darme el respeto no me lo merezco, - Nick

No, no pero no me des el respeto porque no tengo excusa - Don chilo

Oigan detenganze! Lo siento general y papá - Klover

Quien es usted? - nick

Soy Klover diseñador de los proyectos de Ben - Klover

Y el es Ben jr. Mi hijo - Ben

Hola señor general tiene chocobananos? - Ben jr.

Que? - nick

Es un poco adicto al chocobanano - Ben

Ya te dije que elimines esa adiccion - Don chilo

Lo hare cuando termine el oratorio falta poco solo debo llevar ese tronco que trado 3 horas y media en llevarlo hasta alla - Ben

Y nick penzaba y busco una idea

Si, pero quieres reducir esas 3 horas en cuestion de segundos? - Nick

Si - Ben

Entonces admire el unico, nuevo, moderno y maravilloso recogedor de troncos - nick

Wow, como funciona esta cosa? - Ben

Primero debes morderlo y colocarlo luego jale y el tronce se ira hasta alla - nick

El castor muerte la correa y se lo coloca

Wow, me reducira el trabajo, gracias general - Ben

No, te preocupes es gratis - Nick

Muchas gracias señor general ahora aaaaaaaaaaa - Ben cae hasta el final de la colina y el tronco completar con la construcción

Wow,si funciona - Ben Y ahora mi oratorio festivo esta listo pueden entrar los niños abandonados y discapacitados - Don chilo

Luego entran un montón de niños al horatorio

Bueno, creo que llego la hora de irnos - Nick

Nick, Reina y Don Chilo se van

En el camino en Moscu en la noche

Oye, y porque no te mereces la reverencia? - Don chilo

Saben algo, porque no me merezco la reverencia es una historia muy triste pero les contare, deje morir a mi dueño Darwin, Murio asesinado por los Malditos Nazis, no pude defenderlo a tiempo, no puede contraatacarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, desde ese día he entrenado a muchos perros para que cuando tengan dueño, ellos podran defenderlos con valor - Nick

Sabes hermano, todos tenemos una historia triste yo, vivia en el mundo del dinero, construllendo una tienda Don Chilo Store, para ganar dinero, pero cuando fui golpeado por ese carro, y he resusitado he prometido algo ala virgen Maria y tengo que cumplirlo - Don chilo

Deja el pasado amigo y se feliz porque el esta feliz viendote en el cielo - don chilo

Es, sierto, gracias Don Chilo, - Nick

Bueno tengo hambre vamos a cenar en este restaurante - Nick

Nick y Reina entran al restaurante Lio Tonys, mientras que Don chilo se va a dormir en un banco

A, no hay nada mejor que dormir, buenas noches. - Don chilo

Que extraño siento que alguien me vigila - don chilo

Ahhh, Satanas que haces aqui - Don chilo

Jajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si eres el perro codicios, no quieres dinero te dare todo lo que haya en este mundo para que seas el perro mas afortunado digo mas rico de Moscu, - Diablo

No, Gracias, es una tentacion y te ordeno que te larges - Don chilo

Bueno - Diablo

Y se hace gigante y empieza a destruir Moscu, Las tropas Soviéticas y Nazis Y aliados, se unieron para matar a ese demonio gigante pero era imposible, Don chilo va corriendo hasta el restaurante a decirlo a Nick

Nick, nick nick, hay problemas satanas gigante esta destruyendo moscu - Don chilo

Que, Tenemos que irnos, Reina corre escondete yo matare a ese demonio - Nick

Reina uye, mientras nick se acerca con Don chilo al demonio y le dispara, mientras llega ben, klover y ben jr.

Alto, no, no le disparen - Ben

Pero como nick lo esta disparando era demasiado tarde, y exploto probocando una onda, confundiendo a todos luego estaban en un mundo paralelo, por donde la Segunda Guerra mundial, era la Segunda Paz Mundial, por donde todos estaban en paz y tranquilidad.

Wow, este es un mundo perfecto - Nick

No, aqui, pueda que esta en paz, pero el Diablo nos puede tentar - Don chilo

Es, sierto debemos tener cuidad con lo que hacemos - Ben

Bueno, solo Dios sabe si nos sacara de esto - Don Chilo

Don chilo camina hasta que se encuentra con una tienda Don Chilo Store, y el diablo lo intenta atentar.

Si, tu ibas hacer muy rico con tus tiendas, daran éxito que estaran por toda la Unión Soviética, todos comprarán y tu ganaras mucho dinero, y podras complacer en lo que sea, que dices regresas con migo - Diablo

No, porque estas atentando, y es mejor ser pobre pero rico en el corazon que der rico pero pobre en el corazon - Don Chilo

Nooooooooo -Diablo y se desaparece

Ono, no esta intentado tentar, debo evitar a Nick - Don Chilo

No puede ser, si nadie esta matandose, hay paz, alto. Si nadie esta muerto, mi dueño! - Nick

Nick ve la ventana de su casa y nick se sorprende

Wow!, no, no, no puede ser Darwin estas vivo - Nick

Si, sería hermoso estar con tu amo - Diablo

Si, lo extraño mucho - nick

Pero todo se te terminara solo acambio tu alma - Diablo

Mi, alma, pero, no, pero, bueno, lo hare - Nick

Alto! Nick no lo hagas - Don Chilo

Don chilo previene a Nick

No, te cumplira solo quiere tentarte, Nick tienes que superarlo, sabes que Darwin aunque no este en tu presencia, pero se ha mudado a tu corazón y ahi esta viviendo - Don Chilo

Es, sierto, sabes que satanas, no acepto el trato - Nick

Ah, pero porque, es una oferta inrechasable, pero tu dueño? - Diablo

Si, el esta aqui, y esta siempre en mi corazón - Nick

Nooooooo, corazon noooooo - Diablo y se desvanece

Gracias, don chilo por evitarme ser tentado - NickSi, pero faltan 3 víctimas mas, ay que prevenirlos - Don chilo

Don chilo y Nick se separan a buscar a Ben Klover y Ben Jr.

En la madriguera de Ben, pero que, no recuerdo dejado encendido la luz, Ben ve que adentro esta el, Ben jr. Y su espo sa, una familia completa

Ooh, mi esposa, porque ha muerto? , cuanto la extraño, sin ella no hay felicidad en el hogar - Ben tristemente

No, te preocupes amigo, se como reencarnar a tu esposa, y para eso necesito algo y es Tu alma! - Diablo

Pero, como si yo muero eeh... - Ben interumpido por el Diablo

no, te preocupes, no moriras - Diablo

Alto, Ben, alto! - Don Chilo

No, otra vez esa salchicha - Diablo

No, lo hagas el diablo te esta tentando - Dob chilo

Es, sierto, sabes algo gracias pero no, aunque no este ella, pero ella siempre esta en el hogar en mi corazón y de mi hijo tambien - Ben

Maldición, porque solo corazones dicen! - Diablo y se desvancece

Mi hijo! - Ben

Ben y Don Chilo se van, mientras Klover ve a el con un trofeo, el premio Nobel

No, puede ser, en este mundo yo tengo el premio Nobel - Klover

Si, sabia que mi teoría de Fisica no venceria a Magdalinigrado pero como quisiera que fuera de verdad -Klover

A si que, quieres tu premio Nobel? - Diablo

Si, - Klover

Pero tiene un pequeño precio - Diablo

Cual es lo haré - Klover

Tu alma - Diablo

Bueno ya que lo dices... - Klover interrunpido por Nick

Alto! Klover no lo hagas, esta tentando, no lo hara, solo te esta estafando, no lo vendas porque tendras muchos años mas de vida y tendras muchas oportunidades para ganar el Premio Nobel - Nick

Es, sierto, sabes que, no necesito eso, tengo el siguiente año, o el siguiente o el siguente, lo unico que debo cumplir con mi sueño luchando cada año - Klover

Noooo! Si no es corazón, es un valor noooooo - Diablo se desvanece

Klover tenmos que ir por Ben Jr. -Nick

Luego Ben su puesto de helados que anteriormente estaba cerrado para siempre

Wow! Chocobananoooooooo! - Ben jr.

Asi, es, quieres estos jugosos chocobananos - Diablo

Si, si, si, si, - Ben jr.

Muy bien, - diablo

Alto! - don chilo

Tienes que dejarlo hijo, eso es un vicio no es bueno, excederse a los chocobananos es un vicio - Ben

Y ben jr. Se quedo pensando

Mejor yo, puedo hacerte chocobananos puedo hacer mejores que ahi - Ben

Es, sierto, la mejor comida del mundo es de mi familia - Ben jr.

Nooooooo, Los maldigo a todos ustedes, perdieron todo! todo! - Diablo, mientras todos rezan

Luego el diablo desaparece y ellos vuelven a la normalidad, pero los nazis, los han atrapados

Jajajajajaja, vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenmos aqui, son Soviéticos, no se preocupen dejaremos aqui, metanlos al cañón - nazi

Vienen los Soviéticos,

Oye, esas cosas nos pertenece apuntenlos - Soldado comunista

Luego los aliados aparecen

Dejen de pelear, y denos esos animales - Soldado aliado

Ataquen! - Nazi

Y empieza un tiroteo de los tres grupos mientras que los nazis

Buena suerte, jajajajajaj - Nazi

Luego los lanza todos en el cañon y se extravian de un distinto lugar, nick en un parque, don chilo en la calle, ben, ben jr, y klover en el bosque

Ah, Nick estas bien? - Don chilo

Si, creo que si, ah, hola, no te preocupes estoy bien - Nick

Sabes deberias mejor llevarla a casa - Don chilo

Porque? - Nick

Sus dueños deben estar preocupados por ella y ella tiene que volver - Don chilo

Esta bien, tu ganas, te llevaremos a casa - Nick

Ya en la casa Nick, se despide de Reina y cuando Sara abre la puerta

Quien es? Ah! Reina! Donde estabas! A, que bueno que estas bien, gracias a ese patetico perro con una gorra y un arma (osea Nick) y ese loco con traje del papa (osea Don Chilo) pero los dos gracias por cuidarla y llevarla a casa, quisiera darles huesos pero no hemos comido carnes - Sara y cierra la puerta

Denada - Nick

Hisistes lo correcto Nick - Don Chilo

Gracias - Nick

Bueno, supongo que fumare un poco - nick

Esa cosa es tentacion - Don chilo

Jajaja si como no - Nick

Luego nick y don chilo escuchan rayos

Parece que va a llover - Nick

Sera mejor buscar un refugio - Don chilo

Nick y don chilo se una madriguera de ratas cerca de la casa de reina es la fuerza española

Muy bien soldados, esta noche es lluviosa pero de victoria, ya que hoy optendremos el papel importante de China que esta en ese portaforios en ese cuarto, pero antes debemos elegir dos ratones valientes, porque se enfrentaran antes a la NOVIA DEL GENEAL! - Rata lider

Quien tenga los palos cortos, sera el soldado valiente - Rata lider, les entrega un montón de palitos, pero Razo y Gigio son los elegidos

Maldición - Razo

Si, maldición - Gigio

Ustedes dos, se sacrificaran para obtener el mensaje de Hin Jan Lee, solo corran y suban tomen el papel y bajan y pasan rodeando a es mostrua, Les deseo suerte a ambos y háganlo en nombre de España y el Facismo! - Rata lider

Razo y Gigio salen de la madriguera

Ahora que hacemos? - Gigio

Coreee! - Razo

Mientras Reina lo perseguía hasta que al fin lograrob subir antes de ser la cena de reina

Lo, logramos? - Razo

Si, lo logramos lo logramos! ! - Razo y Gigio, mientras celebran haciendo muecas a Reina, demostrando el trasero y sacando la lengua, mientras Reina los ladraba

Vamonos! - Razo

Razo y Gigio entran y Sara abre la ventana para decir que se calle

Callate reina, callate no hay nada - Sara

Mientras afuera Nick y don chilo debado de un techo de metal viejo

Alto, escucho a Reina ladrar - Nick

Será mejor que vallas vamos - Don chilo

Nick y don chilo van a ver a Reina al llegar al jardín

Que pasa? - Nick

Que? Ratas en la habitación, ok entrare quedate aqui es peligroso - Nick

Nick y Don chilo entran y ven al cuarto y cuando entran

Si, somos ricos, tenemos el testamento de ese chino - Razo y Gigio cuando se asustan por Nick

Aaaaaaa - Razo y Gigio

Suelten esa cosa - Nick

Lo soltaremos - Razo

Razo Gigio disparan a Nick y Nick les responde con un tiroteo mientras don chilo

Alto, alto dejen de pelear - Don chilo, cuando una bala le golpeo en el brazo.

Hoy si moriran - Don chilo

Y don chilo se le entra el demonio toma un arma y dispara, cuando por los disparos el bebe se asusta, Sara se levanta a verlo, hasta que en el otro cuarto, Razo le cae una vala de Nick, mientras Don chilo se come la cabeza de Gigio, Reina entra al final y ve que todo esta resuelto, pero sale Sara y ve el desastre

Ahhh! Que clase de mostruos son! No llamare a la perrera! - Sara

Antes de llamar separo a Reina en el sotano, Nick y Don chilo en un armario luego llamó a la perrera

Hola, perrera si tengo dos perros o mostruos que necesito que se lleven.

Luego Linda y Jaime regresan de Honk Kong,

Luego ven el camión de perrera

Cariño, ese es nuestra casa? - Jaime

Si -Linda

En la casa

Llevenselo a esos dos mostruos - Sara

No se preocupe, señora estos dos estábamos buscando durante mucho tiempo - Perrero

Luego llegan y preguntan al perreo

Disculpe, porque estan aqui? - Jaime

Estos dos perros intentaron asesinar a un bebé - perrero

si, y llevan dos perros, oh no, - Linda

Mi bebe - Linda

Tia sara, tia sara - Linda y Jaime preocupados entran a la casa

Tia sara que paso - Jaime

Donde esta Reina? - Jaime

Reina intenta salir, pero Jaime la libero

Que? Pero si ella también intento matarlo - Sara

Tonterias, algo nos quiere decir - Jaime

Alto, que, ah! Tia sara, linda miren - Jaime

Dios mio son ratas mutiladas - Sara

Alto, si ellos querían matar las ratas ah, cariño el portaforios - Linda

Dios mio, como llego aquí?, alto amenos que las ratas la íntentaron robar, pero ellos lo evitaron - Jaime

Vamonos, has hecho un error rapido vamonos - Jaime

Luego empeiza una persecución, el carro de Jaime y Linda y el carro de la perrera hasta que por el semaforo rojo, se detiene ambos y Jaime vaja a hablar con el perrero

Alto, alto, esto es un mal entendido, - Jaime, luego se oscurece todo.

se encuentran todos celebrando la navidad de 1942

Ok, vamos preparen una foto muy bien, ahora sonrian y digan lechita - Jaime

Alguien digo leche - Las gatas simeases y quedaron con ojos locos por la foto, jaime toce

Creo puse mucho - Jamie

Pero que familia muy hermosa he visto - Mariscall

Asi, es, muchas gracias - JaimeNo gracias a ti, por haber guardado mi portaforio de cualquier mano Facista, por un año, muchas gracias - Mariscall

De nada señor, si necesita mas aquí estoy a sus ordenes - Jaime

Si, muchas gracias, y tambien esos dos perros forman una familia feliz y espero que tengan muchos perritos mas - Mariscall

Si, y yo le espero que se caiga del suelo - Nick

Muchas gracias, señor Jaime, volveremos a vernos pronto! - Mariscall

Adios, cuidado con la nieve - Jaime

Eso, eso, aaaaah, - Mariscall y luego se cae y se desliza

Jajajajajajajaja - Mariscall

Luego adentro de la casa, Don Chilo a donde vas? - Nick

Se que he pecado matando a esas dos ratas, no se preocupen la santa maria me castigo cruzando por todo el desierto del sahara desde Alemania hasta Egipto, pero estare bien - Don Chilo

Te deseo suerte - Nick

Gracias - Don Chilo

Adios, adios, cuidate, adios, - Todos a Don chilo

Y se termina elevando viendo una vista de Moscú, y al final dice FIN en RUSO


End file.
